The Other Side
by Aisumi of the SilentRain
Summary: ROOT. We are the shadows that saved the Sun. That's all you need to know about us. SaixOC, Rated T for language, mild violence, and possible suggestive situations.


The Other Side

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own Mika.

SaixOC story

* * *

><p>The walls and hallways of ANBU root breezed past me as I marched towards Danzou-sama's office in a strict and formal manner.<p>

I knocked on the oak door gently.

"Come in," came Danzou-sama's voice.

I opened the door and made sure to keep my eyes lowered as I entered.

"Danzou-sama, I've come as you requested," I said kneeling.

"You may rise," he commanded and I abided, lifting my eyes as well.

"I trust that the mission was successful," he said staring at me with his single closed eye.

"Hai," I said.

"Then, I have another set of missions for you to dispatch to your subordinates," he said pointing to a stack of forms. I bowed my head and picked up the forms.

"You are dismissed."

I bowed once more before leaving.

-xxx-

I was working on my mission report when there was a knock on my door.

"Enter," I barked out.

"Taichou, I've come as you requested," the male ANBU root member said kneeling.

"What's you're mission status," I said putting my brush down and concentrated my eyes on the male that was about 20 years old.

"The target was eliminated successfully and without notice," he said keeping his eyes lowered.

He wore a midriff revealing shirt, marking him as one of my squadron and my subordinate.

"Rise," I commanded. He rose.

I stood up as well and picked up a sheet that I had just finished filling out.

"This is the all the materials you will need to complete the next mission," I said walking over to him and handing it over. He accepted it without hesitation.

"It's only A-ranked so Danzou-sama expects perfect results. You understand, right?" I said staring him straight in the eye.

"Hai."

"Now," I said reaching up and placing a hand on the male's cheek. He flinched almost unnoticeably.

I ran my thumb along his cheek bone and continued to stare him in the eyes. He didn't move, or rather, he couldn't move.

"Thank you for your hard work," I whispered shifting my gaze to his lips. "I wish I could give you a break but I can't. It's Danzou-sama's command." I said in a low hazy tone and pushed my lips roughly against his.

-xxx-

"If you understand the requirements for your mission, then you're dismissed," I said seated in my chair.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand," he said turning and leaving.

He closed the door on his way out but felt his lips. He ran his tongue along his slightly bleeding and cold lips.

Why was it always like this?

Each time he went into the taichou's (Captain's) office, he'd feel incredible fear take over him and end up biting his lower lip until the entire briefing was over. She always sat at her desk unmoving. Hell, even her gaze never shifted. So why was he so terrified every single time?

The male sighed and walked off into the darkness of the ANBU corridors.

-xxx-

I had just finished filling out another mission assignment when there was another knock on the door.

"Enter."

And the process repeated again.

-xxx-

Another knock.

Another monotonous, "Enter".

"I've come as you requested, Taichou," a boy approximately my age said kneeling.

"What is the mission status?" I repeated (the 12th time today)

"The mission was a success." The boy responded.

I stared at him hard. He too was a member of my squadron.

"Rise." I commanded.

He rose. I stood from my seat again and walked over to the male.

"This next mission is another assassination mission. The target is a jounin in Kirigakure. Can you handle it?" I asked, though technically it wasn't a question.

"Hai." He responded.

I stared into his dark ebony eyes. He didn't move.

I approached him and slid my hand over his pale cheek.

"Danzou-sama wishes for the mission to be completed without trouble. I think you can handle it without trouble," I said repeating my hazy tone and pressed my lips against his.

-xxx-

The male left the room with his lower lip trembling.

Why was he so frightened of her? She was the same age as he was, maybe a bit younger. Was it her eyes? The metallic taste of blood greeted his tongue as he swiped his tongue across his lip.

Why did he always always always bite his lip?


End file.
